Shunned From the World
by Hotpunk87
Summary: about Sirius Black. This has nothing to do with my other story, Convictions, though i use the same charactor in it.


Shunned From the World

Love is a blessing. But it is also a responsibility. Take care to make sure your words and deeds convey the right message to those around you.

~-~

The guards dragged the man in ruthlessly. The dragged him down the stairs, making sure to hurt him along the way up. The man groaned, half-conscious. They entered a dark room. They put him on a table in the center. His head lolled about groggily. He knew what was happening. He knew that in minutes time he would no longer be a part of this world. He would in a way; his body would live. But his soul would be gone. Taken by the dementor's kiss.

The cold metal table burned his back painfully. He heard footsteps. His friends. People who came to watch the event. He heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest, in Sirius' opinion, wizard on earth, talking to his friend, Remus Lupin. He opened his eyes slightly. The past few days had been hell. Sirius was very sick. Very, very sick. Even if the dementors got him now, he would probably have died weeks later anyway. But to leave with everyone thinking you guilty...

Remus was standing at the far corner. His eyes were puffy and red. _He's losing more friends. He has no one left._ Dumbledore looked grim, almost angry, and seemed much older now. He caught sight of someone else at the door... a face he had grown to love over the years he had been free but in hiding... Maddy... Madeline Day Caswell... her unusual violet eyes were so dark they looked black. Tears fell down her face in silent streams.

Sirius watched her painfully. He remembered once, how they had been so happy. Together. Everything was great. James and Lily were there. Harry had just been born months before. Who knew that about a year later everything would turn around? Sirius had almost believed better times were coming when Maddy found out the truth... that Sirius Black, convicted murderer and supposedly Voldemort's top spy, was innocent. He had forced himself to believe everything was going to be all right... It almost was... Till he left to catch Peter. 

I shouldn't have gone. Sirius thinks glumly. Too late now of course. He felt a striking pain in his chest as he breathed in. I'd probably have died soon anyway being this sick... but if I had just not left... 

A coldness spread through his body. The dementors were coming. He glanced at Remus who had buried his face into one of his hands; the other wrapped around himself as if providing some sort of comfort. Maddy was watching Sirius, sobbing harshly- anger, fear, freight, sadness- it was all colliding causing one horrific dream for her. _And it's all because of me..._ was all that Sirius could think.

He felt numb all over. He heard screaming voices in his head. Screaming. Screaming. They wouldn't stop. He heard his parents scream, the night they died years ago... he heard James and Lily before they died saying everything was going to be fine... Then he forced himself to think of other things...

I must think good thoughts... Don't let my soul leave here thinking horribly. Through his tear-ridden vision he could see the dark shape standing over him. He saw some faces clearly. Those of the people he would always care for. The only friend he had left Remus; and the woman he loved, Maddy. He looked to Remus.

Remus looked at him, silent tears going down his face. Sirius forced a slight smile and looked away. He looked to Maddy. She looked at him her eyes frightened and sad. 

He tried to say 'I love you' but the words didn't come. HE mouthed it but no words came to his throat.

"I love you too Sirius..." She said in a hushed whisper. He felt the dementor coming nearer. 

He felt everything being pulled away from him. The memories of his childhood. The nightmares of his past. Even the bad things looked like horrible things to lose. He felt the world blacken around him. The last thing he saw where his two friends... the only two left... Crying for him. I have been shunned from the world. A crime my friend committed, a horror my life has lived, but deep down there will always be a light waiting to be freed from the empty body that now holds it captive.

~~

The world is a wonderful place, but if you dwell on life's problems, that is where true sadness begins. Some of us are cursed upon it, and don't have the choice. But others do. They can choose their path freely. Take it, as a blessing if you have the choice that other's don't have. Sirius Black didn't have the choice in this story. But you do…

Hotpunk87


End file.
